leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Noivern (Pokémon)
|} Noivern (Japanese: オンバーン Onvern) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VI. It evolves from starting at level 48. Biology Noivern is a large bat-like Pokémon with enormous ears suited for precise hearing. It has a mane of white fur sprouting around its neck and upper back. Noivern has two black wings lined with a dusky purple and has maroon grasping claws. A teal membrane fans between its ribcage and wings. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its lower jaw. From its ears, Noivern releases ultrasonic waves, which can be strong enough to shatter a large boulder. It uses these waves to freely through darkness, allowing it to easily ambush prey under cover of night. Noivern is known to be extremely combative toward anything that wanders too close to it. It loves eating fruit; thus, approaching it with fruit helps to keep it calm.http://www.pokemonxy.com/en-us/pokemon/other_pokemon/#Noivern In the anime In the main series Major appearances Ash's Noivern 's Noibat evolved into a Noivern while saving and battling in An Electrifying Rage!. Other Noivern debuted in Celebrating the Hero's Comet!, under the ownership of Alexa. Alexa's Noivern reappeared in The Dream Continues!, where it gave a chance to examine Noivern; and in A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle! and Battling on Thin Ice!, where it helped prepare Ash's Pikachu and prepare for their rematch against Viola. A Noivern appeared in the Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures short , where it was among the Pokémon summoned by to use their to wake Ash, but to no avail. Two other Noivern appeared in the short , where they were among the Pokémon rudely awakened by Hoopa's summoning of multiple . A Poké Ride Noivern appeared in Filling the Light with Darkness!, where it was used by in his role for the Ultra Guardians. It took him to the Altar of the Sunne. Minor appearances A Noivern appeared in A Conspiracy to Conquer!, where it was being controlled by an evil, psychopathic . A Noivern appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction as a resident of Allearth Forest. Pokédex entries ]] In Pokémon Generations A Noivern appeared in The Adventure, where it attacked and his inside Terminus Cave. It was eventually defeated by Pikachu, who used a combination of and . A soldier's Noivern appeared in The Redemption, during a fantasy of a story from the past. It was one of the many Pokémon fighting in the great war of Kalos 3,000 years previously. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In a flashback shown in An X-cuse to Come Out and Play, a young defeated his opponent's Noivern using his Kanga and Li'l Kanga in order to win the Kalos Junior Tournament. In Omega Alpha Adventure 4, a Noivern was silhouetted in 's explanation about the Draconid people. A Noivern appeared in Omega Alpha Adventure 19. While it was used by Zinnia, its true owner was the deceased Draconid Lorekeeper Aster. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 4}} |area=Event: Noivern Appears}} |area=Starlight Islands: Surveillance Dunes (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 08: Stage 04}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Outrage|Dragon|Physical|120|100|10|‡|'}} |Snatch|Dark|Status|—|—|10|‡}} |Switcheroo|Dark|Status|—|100|10|*}} |Tailwind|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=715 |name2=Noivern |type1-2=Flying |type2-2=Dragon}} Sprites Trivia * Noivern and its pre-evolution, , are the only dual Pokémon to have Flying as their primary type. * Noivern can be seen as a parallel to . Both are Pokémon based on bats that have as a possible Ability. They have the same base stat total and the same base HP, Defense, and Special Defense. Origin Noivern seems to be based on a combination of , a , or a , and or . Inspiration for its design may also have been drawn from gargoyles. Name origin Noivern may be a combination of ''noise and . Onvern may be a combination of 音 on (sound), 音波 onpa (sound wave), and ワイバーン wyvern. In other languages , , and wyvern |fr=Bruyverne |frmeaning=From and |es=Noivern |esmeaning=Same as English name |de=UHaFnir |demeaning=From '' and |it=Noivern |itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=음번 ''Eumbeon|komeaning=From and wyvern |zh_yue=音波飛龍 Yāmbōfēilùhng|zh_yuemeaning=From and |zh_cmn=音波龍 Yīnbōlóng ''|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |hi=नोईवेर्न ''Noivern|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Нойверн Noyvern|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes Related articles * Ash's Noivern External links |} Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:UHaFnir es:Noivern fr:Bruyverne it:Noivern ja:オンバーン zh:音波龙